My Little Pony: Pony of Time
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Twilight learns about a pony, that was forever gone and brings her back. But with the pony of time, there comes something new with her. {Needed to start fresh on this story, so i am re-doing it. Some chapters may be short, forgive me, this is my first My Little Pony Story, i hardly watch the series.}
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, so you wish to know of pony of time."

"Yes please, Zecora. I would like to know very much. I have heard a few rumors before, but I believe you know the story of the Time Pony."

"It is old story, but I do very well know of."

"Then can you tell me about this time pony?"

"Clickity click of clock was her crime. For she hold power over time. To prove her crimes not her fault, go to the canterlot vaults. Encased in nether world of endless hold. Power no longer in her favor, for her power blocked forever."

"So it is in the library vaults. Thank you Zecora."

"Be wise Twilight. Danger lurks in vaults. Only light can enable the path of sight."

"Thank you for the wisdom Zecora, I must be off now."

"Do not forget danger Princess Twilight, do not forget about it."

"Right danger, got it. But don't worry, Zecora. Me, my powers and my friends, we can overcome anything together."

"I wish you the best of luck then. But go there when night meets dawn, less approached by harm."

I took off running from Zecora's home, and back to Ponyville. I need to gather all of my friends on this, and together we can do this and find out who this pony of time is.

"Pinkie Pie, want to go on an adventure?"

"Adventure! Oh, I just love adventure! Where to?!"

"To the vaults of Canterlot's library."

"When do we go?"

"Tonight. Can you help me gather everyone else?"

"I will be back with Rainbow Dash and Rarity soon!"

"Good then I will get Fluttershy and Applejack. We meet back here."

"Alrighty then! See you in ten minutes!"

I soon took off running and found Applejack with her little sister Apple bloom. She seemed kind of annoyed with her little sister.

"Need any help, Applejack?"

"It's my little sister, she won't stop bothering me."

"Twilight! How are things?"

"Doing fine, Apple Bloom. Can I borrow your sister for the evening and tomorrow morning?"

"Go for it! Whatever you guys do, make sure to tell me!"

"Promise, Apple Bloom. Come on Applejack, let's get going we need to get Fluttershy."

We took off to Fluttershy's home, and it wasn't long until we convince her to come with us. She made sure to set out plenty of food for her animal friends, and we soon got back to Pinkie Pie's place.

"So what is going on here?"

"I need you guys to help me find a book on the Time Pony. Think you guys can assist me?"

"And where is this book located at?"

"Canterlot's library vaults, which is where it is located."

"So when do we leave?"

"Tonight and we can arrive at the vault before sunrise. Because Zecora told me during that time, there will be less danger, Rarity."

"Then why are we standing here then? Let's get going to the library."

"Ponies, let's move out!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well if I do say, these vaults need some dusting. A bit of spring cleaning would help once in a while, and it would make things less. . . . What is that word I am looking for?"

"Gross or creepy, Rarity? Which one?"

"Both of those words are fine, Applejack. These place is gross and it is giving me the creeps. I am so glad, that this will be the first and last time I see this place, right?"

"Yeah, it will be but. . . . This is so much fun! We are going on an adventure through a dark scary place, without even knowing what is around us at all!"

"And she just made things worse for you, did she Rarity?"

"Pinkie Pie did, Applejack, she just made it worse. How come you are all excited about this?"

"Cause it's like some sort of maze here."

"Well I am not afraid, bring it on! I will take down anything that comes in my way, no matter how big, how tall, and how strong it is!"

"Guys, can we please focus? We need to find the book on the Pony of Time."

"Pony of what now? Never heard of a time pony before."

"Neither have I, Applejack. That is why we are looking for the book, it is somewhere here in the vaults."

"Look the sun is rising!"

We all look up to where we could see the sun, and soon saw the book appear in the middle of the aisle.

"Quick lets grab it before the book vanishes!"

Rarity soon raced off in the air, and manage to grab the book. She soon circle back, and landed the book in front of us.

"One book of Time Pony, safely delivered."

"Nice job, Rarity. Now let's get this book back to my home and see what this time pony is all about."

"Oh, this is so exciting! We get to learn of a new pony, that has a new power, that no pony has ever heard of!"

"Please may we go? I do not want to get caught by Princess Celestia while sneaking out a book."

"Then let us move out. The longer we stay here, the better chance of Princess Celestia finding out about us being here. So let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

We were all soon back to my house, and looking at the book of the time pony. My heart was pounding, I bet the other's hearts were pounding too.

"Should we open it?"

"Of course we have to open it, Rainbow Dash! How else are we going to figure out about the time pony?"

"That was a rhetorical question, Pinkie. Go ahead, open I really want to know."

I flipped open the cover of the book and we all saw the picture of the time pony. She was a tall pony, close to almost looking like Princess Celestia. Long unicorn horn, wings, but different body, mane, and tail colors. They were of light blue and a dark blue. She has spots on her neck, back and front legs and there were of a deep blue color. Her wings had two colors, light aqua and a light blue. Her eyes a rusty red, and her cutie mark was of an hourglass.

"That is a pretty necklace she is wearing."

"That's no necklace Rarity, that is the Time Amulet. It is one of a kind. Let's get on with the story and find out who she is."

"If only that pretty little necklace could be here. I could really use it for some of my fashion and or just daily wear."

"Rarity!"

"Kidding, just kidding, Applejack and Rainbowdash. Can't even take a joke?"

I rolled my eyes at them, and turn the page to the beginning of the story. There was a bit of bright flash and we were all taken into the story. . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

"My goodness, where are we?"

"We are inside the story, Rarity, take a look around you."

"Oh my."

"This book has some pretty cool magic, Twilight! Think you can do this with your books?"

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?"

"Of course it's safe silly! We are floating in air! And you are afraid of floating even though you fly?!"

"Sweet carnation, look the story is beginning!"

"Everyone be quiet, and listen to the story."

We all stared at the Time Pony as she paced back and forward in her room. Hourglasses surrounded her along with a bunch of clocks, and they floated everywhere.

We watch the hour glasses be turn over, and the sand was resetting themselves in the hourglasses. Everything in this room looked like it was working with the world.

"Horatia, is there a problem?"

"There is no problem, Celestia."

"You seem worn down."

"It is from taking care of all of the times here. You raise the sun, Luna raises the moon, I make sure the time remains in place. If any of the time's were to fall out, chaos would begin."

"I hope that you will never forget chaos will begin if the times fall out of place."

"I know. . . . ."

We all watch Celestia leave the room and star down Horatia. She open a small portal before, and we saw a bit of magic form before her.

"I wonder what will happen. . . . if future time is disturbed? Would things be different? How would they be effected?"

We all soon heard her evil laugh, and we were all soon out of the story. Looking down at the book, I realized that was the end of the first chapter.


End file.
